Pewds in Wonderland
by GreatFangirlOfYaoi
Summary: Pewdie was just sitting in the park, hoping something fun would happen. Well, something really did happen. And it involved the plot of Alice in Wonderland and many references. AU, contains Cry and maybe Smosh in later chapters


**Warnings: Well, it's Pewdie. So lots of swearing and perverted humor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PewDiePie, Cry or any of the other characters.**

**A/N  
**Hi there my fellow bros! One day I was watching PewDiePie's videos and suddenly I was like 'Oooooh, what would happen if I mix all of the Amnesia/Happy Wheels/Lucius/Other games- stuff and add Cry and Pewds there? Oh, and maybe Smosh too!' and this was born. Hope ya enjoy it ^^

* * *

**FOLLOW THE GOLDEN MAN - Pewds in Wonderland (1)**

Pewdie was bored. Marzia was visiting some friends and the poor swede had been left all alone. He was now in a deserted park, sitting on a bench and waiting for something to happen. It was a hot summer so the heat had washed every idea out of his brain and it didn't help that his computer was broken.

In any case, Pewdie was just looking lazily around when he saw something shiny moving behind a tree. The male obviously got curious and headed to the tree. But there was nothing. He looked around and suddenly saw a golden man running away.

"Hey! Wait!" Pewdie yelled and started to follow the man, but didn't seem to reach him. The man suddenly disappeared behind a tree once again, and when Pewdie reached this tree, he saw a deep hole right in front of it. It was so deep he couldn't even see the bottom or anything golden.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he shouted into the hole, but there was no answer. He didn't know what to do. But what if it was a hallucination by the heat? That must have been it.

Pewdie couldn't think any longer since a sudden, strong wind pushed him into the hole. He screamed as he fell, but didn't seem to reach the bottom. As he was falling, there were some random stuff floating around him. There were skulls, pigs, chairs and monsters with huge dicks.

It felt like an hour until hit something hard. A floor. He looked around and saw that he was in a large room in form of a circle. And there were many doors in the wall and in middle of the room, there was a small table with a key and a bottle on it.

Pewdie walked to the table and took the key. He tried it in every single door before he noticed one that was so small he didn't seen it at the first glance. He bent down and tried the key in the lock. It was the right key. Pewdie grinned, but the smile quickly faded away as he realized the door was way too small. He cursed. What now?

He dropped the key and sunk on the floor, leaning against the wall. He hugged his knees and wondered if he could ever get out of the place.

Then he remembered the bottle on the table. He stood up and headed to the table, taking the bottle. There was a note on it, saying _'Drink me.'_

"Oh, fuck it..." he muttered and emptied the bottle with one gulp. He felt butterflies in his stomach as the room suddenly started to grow bigger. His clothes became bigger too, which meant... He was becoming smaller?

As he stopped shrinking, he stepped out of the too big clothes and realized that even though his way too big clothes were lying right next to him, he wasn't naked. He was wearing a blue dress that reached right below his knees and he even had some weird girls' shoes and socks.

"What the hell?" he asked from no one. Why the fuck was he wearing a maid-dress and _how_ was he wearing a maid-dress? He hadn't even touched this thing before!

He sighed and guessed there was really nothing more to do, so he once again picked up the key - which was now big and heavy, just like... never mind - and unlocked the door. He stepped through it and saw a place that didn't seem very realistic. There were all kind of weird stuff, like freaky mushrooms, a pipe that talked in french accent and a beaver that had really bad singing voice.

Anyway, Pewdie continued his way as he once again saw the golden man run into a dark forest. First Pewdie was scared to go there, but decided he really had to.

When he had walked in the forest for a while, he had lost the golden man again and was already giving up. The road in front of him was now parting and in the left road, there was a sign saying _'Come here!'_ and in the right there was a sign saying _'No, come here instead!'._

"What am I supposed to do now", Pewdie muttered. His dress was now dirty since he had tripped once and it even had few cuts. But why did he even care? It was just a stupid dress he didn't like anyway.

"Yeeaaah, I know what you're supposed to do", said an unfamiliar voice from a tree branch. Pewdie turned his gaze there and saw a pig jumping up and down in the tree, yelling: "I'm pumped, I'm pumped, I'm so freakin' pumped!"

"Who're you?" Pewdie asked suspiciously. The pig glanced at him and jumped down to the ground.

"I'm Piggeh, it's an pumped honor to meet you", the pig said.

"Did you see a golden man running here?" Pewdie asked from the pig who had started his "I'm pumped!"- jumping again.

"You mean Stephano? That guy's always so grumpy, always hurrying somewhere!" Piggeh answered happily.

"Where did he go?" Pewdie asked quickly. He now might have a chance to find the golden man, Stephano!

"He could've gone there, he could've gone here. It's a riddle to me. But go talk to Bengt the Ball and he will lead you to the Mad Hatter, who can explain more", Piggeh replied. He still hadn't stopped jumping, which annoyed Pewdie a bit.

"Where can I find this 'Bengt the Ball'?" Pewdie asked.

"Go to the right. You will find him from the end of the road. Remember to be PUMPED!" Piggeh said and grinned. Then he suddenly disappeared and only the "I'm pumped!" could be heard.

"Shouldn't that had been a smiling cat or some shit..." Pewdie muttered and started to walk to the right way. The road seemed endless, but he continued walking anyway.

As he finally reached the end of the road, he saw a giant beach-ball sitting on a rock and smoking a cigarette.

"Are you Bengt the Ball?" Pewdie asked.

"Yes. My name is respected and my title as a ball is immortal. What do thou want, o' mortal being?" the ball asked in a loud voice.

"My name is Felix, but everyone calls me PewDiePie. I want to get out of this place and the pumped pig said I should find you", Pewdie said and bowed a little. Bengt seemed somewhat respected person- uh, ball, so he figured he should be formal.

"Art thou ready to face the dangers?" Bengt asked. Pewdie simply nodded.

"In that case, I let thou have Agro, thy horse", Bengt said and suddenly a horse with beautiful hair appeared behind him.

"Hi Pewdie! Isn't my hair beautiful? Do you have any shampoo?" the horse asked.

"Uh, yeah... And no..." Pewdie answered awkwardly, not realizing that Bengt disappeared. Pewdie climbed on the horse and Agro, who he had decided to call Abro, lead him through the forest, all the way to... a tea party?

In the tea party, there was a chair drinking tea (how was that possible? Pewdie didn't know) and a man with weird hat and a white, simple mask. They both glanced at him and he got off from the hair-crazed horse.

"Are you the Mad Hatter?" Pewdie asked and stepped closer to the table.

"I may be or may not be", the man with a mask said and took a cup of tea in his hand. He didn't drink from it though, since it would've been impossible with the mask. The chair looked at Pewdie - well, at least Pewdie was quite sure he was looking at him - and coughed.

"Can you help me get the fuck away from this place?" Pewdie asked with an annoying tone. He was frustrated and he was wearing a dress. Anyone would be annoyed.

"Maybe, maybe not. If you're a man, why're you wearing a dress?" the Mad Hatter said and threw the tea-cup into bushes.

"Well I don't fucking know!" Pewdie answered grumpily. The Mad Hatter stood up with unsteady legs, like he was drunk, and walked towards Pewdie. Pewdie stepped one step back, being as careful as he could.

"What do you say, sir, if I lead you to the castle? You should get some help from there", the Mad Hatter suggested.

"And you probably want me to pay back somehow, if you do that?" Pewdie said bluntly.

"Why of course, sir! There's no such thing as free service!" the man answered and motioned Mr. Chair to come closer. "But you're not doing anything for me. But for Mr. Chair."

"So what do I gotta do?" Pewdie asked. He seriously wanted to get out of this place as soon as he could.

"Oh, you need to find his dear friends who're kidnapped by the queen, being prisoned all over the Wonderland! You need to find three people, but beware, there are many dangerous things in the way... Teleporting naked guys, The Bro, Barrels, armored statues... Naturally I'm coming with you to make sure you won't die", The Mad Hatter explained in excited voice.

"So... Where are we going first?" Pewdie asked, taking one step away from the other male again. His breath smelled nothing like tea.

"First, we're saving Martin from depths of Bengt's mansion..."

"Wait, I thought Bengt was on our side", Pewdie said with a confused face.

"He is and he is not. Now let's go. By the way, I'm Cry, the Mad Hatter", answered the other. And so the trio headed towards a road leading to the mansion of Bengt the Ball. And of course, Abro was following them.

* * *

Sorry if the first chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it! I kinda like the idea of cry as the Mad Hatter, I dunno... In any way, I'm planning to make this have about 5 chapters, maybe more, and lots of random stuff is gonna happen, I swear. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I can :)

Characters mentioned in this Chapter:

_Monster with a huge dick_ - Amnesia  
_Mr. Chair_ - Amnesia  
_Piggeh_ - Amnesia  
_Stephano (the golden guy)_ - Amnesia  
_Bengt_ - Lucius  
_Pipe with a french accent_ - I don't remember the name of the game, but it's the one where Pewdie's like "HEEERE'S PEWDIE!" when he opens doors. If anyone remembers the name of the game, please tell me  
_Barrels_ - Amnesia  
_Statues_ - Amnesia  
_Teleporting naked guys_ - Amnesia  
_Martin_ - Amnesia  
_Singing beaver_ - Scribblenauts unlimited  
_Abro (Agro)_ - Shadow of the Colossus

And Pewdie, Marzia and Cry are real people, so everyone probably knows who they are.


End file.
